


Knocking Them Down

by TheUnknownSchuylerSister



Series: The Barba's [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Rafael Barba fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownSchuylerSister/pseuds/TheUnknownSchuylerSister
Summary: She had walls. And he was perfectly capable of knocking them down.---Addison and Rafael finally have a first "date".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short, I will be making it up during the next two. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Due to uncontrollable work schedules, the date at the italian restaurant near the courthouse was pushed back. 

It had been about a week of the squad working on a difficult case, leaving Barba just as busy and Addison helping Olivia and the rest of the squad. 

It was a Tuesday night, with the whole squad, plus Addison, at Olivia's with piles and piles of files and a few glasses of wine. It was about 3am. They were getting no where in the precinct and needed a change of scenery. 

Addison took a huge gulp of her wine. "I'm just saying, this kid is showing signs of multiple personality disorder. I don't think he would be able to stand trial. All these kids, they don't seem like they're mentally stable." She said, continuing to walk on the treadmill in Olivia's livingroom, file in one hand, glass of wine in the other. 

Nick rubbed his eyes. "Well if none of them can stand trial, then we have no witnesses." 

Olivia poured more wine in her glass. "We don't even have a murder weapon.." She sighed. As she was getting up to go to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Addison hopped off the treadmill. 

She made her way over to the door, setting her glass and file down on the coffee table. She yawned and opened the door, expecting to see the 24 hour delivery chinese they ordered an hour ago. But Rafael was standing at the door, holding the bags of chinese food. He looked kind of shocked to see Addison open the door. 

"You working late too?" He asked. 

She moved aside to let him in. "Raf, at this point, were working early." She laughed softly. "And yeah, I've basically had to declare each witness they had incompetent to stand trial. And with no murder weapon, the case is going nowhere." She said, taking the food while he hung his coat up. 

He took one of the bags from her. "Well didn't the witness name more people there that night? They could still question them."

Addison nodded, turning to go back into the living room, but Rafael stopped her.

"Listen.. About that date I promised-" 

"Raf, don't worry about it. We've both been busy." She interrupted him. She smiled softly and fixed the collar of his shirt. "You'll just have to take me out for drinks when you win this case." She said, patting his chest and walking back into the living room. 

Rafael smirked, watching her walk away. 

"What am I getting myself into.." He mumbled to himself, walking in with the rest of their food. 

Fin set his drink down, reaching for the bag in Rafael’s hand. “It’s about time you showed up! Starvin over here!” 

Rafael rolled his eyes, and his sleeves up and sat down next to Addison on the couch. Addison tucked her feet under her body, innocently leaning on Rafael slightly. 

“What are you two a thing now?” Sonny asked, digging into his sweet and sour chicken. 

Addison, not even bothering to look up from the case file she was studying, said, “He owes me a date.”

\--

A week later, trials started. They had found the murder weapon, which lead them to another group of suspects. 

Rafael was working late, about what he usually does when he's preparing for trial. He was by himself in his office, having sent Carmen home for the night, when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

Rafael groaned internally and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with janitors, or anyone really, while he was trying to go through this trial paperwork. He walked over to the door, prepared to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. 

"Look, I'm really busy, I don't want- Oh, Addison.." 

Addison laughed softly. "Uhm, Well.. I was bringing you some dinner, But I can leave if you'd like me to. I don't want to interrupt you working." 

Rafael shook his head, opening the door all the way to let her in. "Don't be silly. Come in, Addison." He said, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her into the office. 

Addison smiled, her cheeks starting to redden a little bit. "I'm sorry, it's just Liv told me you usually worked late, and Hadley's at a friends house tonight, and I thought-"

"Addison, really. It's fine." Rafael laughed. "I could definitely use some dinner. And I could definitely use the company and a break from that paper work." He said, moving them over to the round table in his office. He pushed some papers aside and pulled out Addisons chair for her before sitting down next to her. "So, what'd you bring?"

Addisons cheeks got even redder. She felt as if all this was extremely cheesy on her part, but she was dying to see Rafael again. "Uhm, I just picked up some pasta from that italian restaurant near the courthouse." She couldn't help but smile softly. 

Rafael smiled, helping her pull out the food. "As I have said before, it's amazing." 

Addison opened up her togo box. " Well this will be the first time I've ever had it. But judging by the way it smells, you're right. This smells and looks amazing."

They dug in, in comfortable silence. It was a few minutes before Barba spoke up. 

"Tell me about yourself." 

"What?"

"Tell me about your life. I know you have a daughter who's, what, almost 15 now? You would have had her at a young age then."

Addison remained quiet for a minute, she didn't really talk about herself a lot with people, aside from Olivia and a few teens at the shelter she felt could benefit from her story. 

Addison set her fork down. "Well, you're right. I had Hadley when I was 18. I found out I was pregnant with her at the end of my Junior year. Her birthday is November 1st, I had already turned 18 by then. So I had her in the middle of my senior year, yet I still managed to graduate at the top of my class. Uhm," She hesitated to say his name. She quickly shook it off. "Daniel, Hadleys father, and I got married a few days after she was born. And we were together until she was 9." She picked her fork back up and continued eating again. That was all she was comfortable sharing with Rafael for now. Oh, there was definitely a part of her that wanted to just spill everything out to him. Her hoping he would wrap his arms around her and protect her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything. At least not right now. She knew she would get to that point eventually. 

Rafael just nodded as she talked. God, he could sit and listen to her talk for hours. He liked the faces on concentration she made when trying to remembering this and decide what to say, her voice in general, and the way she started to smile slightly when she talked about her daughter. He saw the look she had on her face when she stopped talking and picked her fork back up. That was all he was going to get for now, and he was perfectly okay with it. She had walls. And he was perfectly capable of knocking them down.


End file.
